la mejor fiesta de todas
by SombraPosion
Summary: Acaban de terminar los exámenes y Rose va a la fiesta de Slytherin obligada or su primo, ella quiere a Scorpius y él a ella, pero ninguno se atreve a decírselo al otro por temor a perder su amistad. Un one-shot basado en esta hermosa pareja...


-¿Rose?… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Scorpius al ver a su mejor amiga en la fiesta que la casa de Salazar Slytherin había preparada por el fin de los exámenes.

Rose lo miró cansada y dio un muy fuerte suspiro que más parecía un bostezo.

Él lo entendió a la perfección.

-Albus, ¿cierto?- ella asintió.

Rose Weasley era una de las chicas más responsables que Hogwarts alguna vez tuvo, y digo una de las más porque antes de ella estaba su madre.

Los exámenes finales habían terminado ese mismo día, siendo para los alumnos de quinto el examen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Rose se había tenido que desvelar casi toda la semana porque sentía que no estaba del completo preparada, y pensaba, que como yo habían terminado los exámenes, ella podría descansar tranquila hasta el día siguiente en donde estaría a la expectativa de sus notas, que para su mala fortuna, seria mientras ya estaba de vacaciones.

-sí- contestó ella bostezando nuevamente- casi me rogó porque viniera, y tú sabes…-

Mo pudo terminar la frase porque Scorpius la interrumpió

-…que nunca le dices que no a Albus, Rosie eso está mal…tú estás cansada, se te nota por esas hermosas ojeras que llevas bajo tus preciosos ojos-

-¿hermosas ojeras?, ¿preciosos ojos?, ¿cuánto has tomado Scorpius?- preguntó ella muy confundida por lo que había dicho uno de sus mejores amigos.

-creo que demasiado, nos vemos luego- dijo Scorpius alejándose de ella lo más rápido posible.

-demonios- pensó él- por poco y me descubro, ¿es que soy tan tonto junto a ella que no puedo dejar de decirle cosas sin pensar?-

Las horas pasaban y ya casi eran las doce de la noche, la fiesta estaba en lo mejor de la noche, Scorpius no tenía ni ganas de bailar con nadie, muchas chicas se le acercaban y a todas las rechazaba, no se sentía de humor para bailar con nadie porque había visto a la chica que tanto le gustaba con otro chico.

Rose Weasley se pasó casi toda la fiesta bailando con Lyssander Scamander, se notaba a leguas que el rubio estaba completamente enamorado de ella pero lo que más le importaba a Scorpius era si es que su amiga, si es que su Rosie, estaba enamorada del idiota imitación de rubio, como le decía él.

Luego de casi veinte canciones, Rose se fue a sentar, ya no soportaba el sueño, había estado bailando todo lo que pudo con Lyssander porque se sentía muy sola, ella esperaba que Scorpius le invitara a bailar, esperaba que se diera cuenta que ella no quería bailar con nadie que no fuera él, cuando se acercó a ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta que se había puesto maquillaje, ni que se había arreglado lo mejor posible el cabello, solo le había visto las ojeras que tenía.

No supo en qué momento pero el sueño la venció, ni siquiera la enorme bulla pudo evitar que ella cerrara los ojos y no los abriera hasta que sintió unas manos rodeándola y cargándola.

Se remeció para soltarse de la persona que la cargaba, cuando reconoció la voz del ser, se quedó estática.

-tranquila Rosie, soy yo-

-Scorpius, ¿A dónde me llevas?- preguntó ella un poco tímida.

-a mi cuarto- la reacción que puso ella le hizo mucha gracia, por lo que soltó una risa encantadora y habló- no te voy a hacer nada malo, te voy a llevar para que duermas allí-

-gracias Scor- dijo ella.

-vaya, desde hacía mucho que no me decías así- dijo él dedicándole una sonrisa.

-es que…no lo sé, creo que me siento más cómoda de decirlo ahora ya que no voy a tener problemas con ninguna de tus "novias"- dijo ella con voz resentida.

Él no supo cómo interpretarlo, pero sí noto el resentimiento con que Rose lo decía, ella nunca se había llevado bien con las enamoradas que él tuvo, y no era para menos, él tampoco las soportaba, solo salía con ellas para complacer a su madre.

Rose le entendía pero siempre le decía que era mejor que le dijese que no quería que sus padres se metieran en su vida, siempre recordaba las palabras que ella le decía "alguna vez va a aparecer alguien que realmente quieras y no se va a querer fijar en ti porque paras con todas esas", ella no sabía que ya existía aquella chica y que siempre temía porque alguien se la quitase.

Pero no podía decirle a su mejor amiga que la mujer de su vida era ella, no era correcto, no era correcto que cambiasen los papeles de mejores amigos a novios, y no sentía lo mismo, y si no funcionaba, y si después de terminar no se volvían a hablar, no, eso no era lo que él quería, él la quería a ella, así fuese como su novia o tan solo como su amiga.

Llegaron hasta el cuarto de él, extrañamente no había nada más que silencio en aquella habitación.

-Scor, ¿Por qué aquí hace tanto silencio?- preguntó Rose mientras era depositada cuidadosamente en la cama por Scorpius.

-porque le puse un hechizo silenciador, casi todos los fines de semana se hacen fiestas aquí, y no podría estudiar por la bulla que hacen afuera, así que de por sí ya se queda embrujado.

-oh- dijo Rose- nunca se me ocurrió hacer algo así, los de mi casa también son muy bulliciosos-

La cama era muy cómoda, se parecía mucho al cuarto de ella, todo limpio y ordenado, ninguna ropa tirada en el suelo, los libros acomodados según orden alfabético.

Un silencio sepulcral se coló en la habitación, hasta que Scorpius, debido a la incomodidad que veía en la cara de su amiga decidió hablar.

-¿Cómo te fue en los exámenes?-

-bien, creo que sacaré extraordinarios en todos, excepto en adivinación, no soy muy buena que digamos-

-nadie es bueno en ese curso Rose, no te martirices- dijo él mientras le sobaba el cabello pelirrojo.

-sí, lo sé, pero quería un reto de verdad, y este fue muy bue…no- bostezó Rose.

Estaba recostada en la cama sobre el torso de Scorpius, siempre que estaban juntos se colocaban así, cualquiera que no los conociese dirían que era una pareja de enamorados pero no era así, solo eran amigos.

El sueño ya los estaba venciendo a ambos, un pequeño silencio y Rose se armó de valor para contarle lo que le había pasado en la fiesta.

-Scor…-

-dime-

-hoy estuve bailando con Lyssander-

-sí, los vi- dijo él un poco dolido pero tratando de no darlo a notar.

-y conversamos de muchas cosas-

-¿así? ¿Y de qué cosas estuvieron hablando?-

-pues, del colegio, los exámenes, nuestras familias-

-a ya- suspiró aliviado el rubio.

-¿Scor…?- dijo de nuevo Rose.

-dime Rosie- dijo él con cansancio por el sueño.

-Lyssander me pidió que sea su enamorada-

-¡¿Qué?!- dio un salto ante lo que oía, se sentó en la cama y vio a Rose echada aun, ella no quería levantarse, no quería verlo a los ojos.

-¿y qué le dijiste?- preguntó él temiendo lo peor.

-pues…le dije que lo pensaría- dijo ella tímidamente.

-que lo…pensarías…- suspiró derrotado Scorpius.

-sí, tú que dices…-

-yo…- pues que no claro- …si te hace feliz, yo diría que…que le digas que…- ya dilo Scorpius, es lo mejor para Rose, al menos él fue lo suficientemente valiente para decírselo- …que le digas que…que sí…-

Un mundo cayó sobre el cuerpo de Rose

-no siente nada por mí- pensó ella, volvió a mirar hacia la cama de su amigo y se echó sin mirarlo, no quería que viese cómo luchaban por salir las lágrimas.

-yo…Rose…yo tengo que…tengo que irme- salió lo más rápido de su habitación, cerró la puerta y se recostó sobre ella, las lágrimas salían a chorros de sus ojos grises.

-soy un tonto, si se lo hubiese dicho, si le hubiese dicho que la amo desde que la conozco, si le hubiese dicho que daría todo lo que tengo por estar con ella, por probar sus labios, por sentir sus brazos por sobre mis hombros, si no fuese tan cobarde y se lo dijese- el llanto no cesaba, sabía que nadie lo podía oír, en la fiesta hacían demasiado ruido como para que lo escucharan sollozar y a dentro Rose no lo podía escuchar.

-ya no puedo, perdí mi oportunidad, no la supe aprovechar, si tan solo hubiese abierto mi corazón ante ella, si tan solo ella pudiese saber lo que me pasa-

Un golpe lo derribó y lo lanzó al suelo.

-¡Scor!- gritó Rose alarmada al verlo tirado.

-Rose, ¿Por qué sale…estás llorando?- le preguntó al ver esos ojos azules que tanto amaba completamente rojos.

-yo…lo siento Scor, no fue mi intención tirarte, ya me tengo que ir- intentó irse pero Scorpius la tomó suavemente del brazo y la hizo voltearse, la tomó de la barbilla y le dijo

-Rosie, no has contestado mi pregunta aún, ¿Por qué has estado llorando?-

-esa no fue tu pregunta Malfoy, ¡ahora suéltame!- le exigió ella, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y Scorpius era el último con el que deseaba encontrarse.

Desde hacía muchos años, tres para ser exactos, que ella no le llamaba por su apellido, escucharla pronunciar "Malfoy" de manera tan repulsiva hizo que la soltara de inmediato, ella se alejó corriendo de allí.

-Rosie, ¿pero…?- no terminó su frase porque decidió salir corriendo tras de ella.

Corrió todo lo que pudo, pero no era atleta, con las justas soportaba montar su escoba porque siendo una Weasley, era obligación saber volar.

Encontró un aula vacía y se metió en ella, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, había tenido suerte de que Scorpius la soltara en el momento adecuado, porque si no, se hubiese mostrado ante él y se hubiese enterado que ella estaba enamorado de él.

-oh Scorpius, si tan solo me vieras diferente, no solo como a una amiga- dijo ella en voz alta- si tan solo fuese yo más bonita o…-

-eres hermosa Rose- dijo Scorpius tras ella, recién había llegado, Rose se tensó al escucharlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuánto has escuchado?- preguntó temerosamente ella, temía que se enterase de lo que ella sentía.

-yo…solo escuché la parte en que decías "si tan solo fuese yo más bonita o…" y ahí llegué yo- Rose suspiró de alegría al oírlo, no quería que él se enterase de nada, después de darse cuenta que él no sentía lo mismo que ella por él.

-Rosie, ¿Por qué estás llorando?- ella intentó levantarse, él se colocó frente a la puerta impidiéndole la salida- por favor Rose, no soporto verte así, ¿Quién es el culpable de que estés así?- preguntó él.

-tú- pensó ella, pero el problema es que cuando una persona piensa algo, a veces no se da cuenta de que lo dice en voz alta.

-¿yo?- preguntó Scorpius- ¿pero yo que te he hecho?-

-demonios- pensó Rose- debo decírselo, qué más da, igual él no siente nada por mí, ya lo aclaramos así que…-

-¿quieres saber por qué digo que tú eres el culpable?- el muchacho asintió, ansiaba oír la respuesta que su pelirroja amiga le daría.

-porque, Scorpius, estoy enamorada de ti- él abrió la boca en forma de sorpresa pero no dijo nada, por lo que ella continuó- sí, ¿sorprendente no?, por eso estoy así, porque hoy me he dado cuenta que tú no sientes lo mismo por mí, que tan solo soy para ti una simple amig…- no pudo continuar, Scorpius la interrumpió besándola como nunca antes nadie la había besado, era tierno, pero a la vez fuerte, dulce pero poderoso, se podía plasmar con una sola palabra, era un beso apasionado.

Cuando se vieron obligados a separarse por la falta de aire en sus pulmones, mantuvieron pegadas sus frentes, él le sostenía el rostro con las manos, y sonreía por haber recibido el mejor beso de todos, podía sentir la lengua de Rose jugando con la suya, o los gemidos que daba ella dentro de él, era el beso perfecto, el que siempre había soñado, y lo más importante, se lo había dado la mujer que más deseaba, de la que más quería, de la que más amaba.

-Scor… ¿Por qué fue eso?- preguntó ella mientras el intenso sonrojo disminuía.

-eso…Rose, es porque estoy enamorado de ti, siempre lo he estado, desde que nos conocimos en el andén el primer día, cuando por casualidad nos chocamos y vi tus hermosas pecas, tus hermosos labios, tus hermosos ojos, he estado deseando hacer esto desde que nos conocimos Rosie- el corazón le dio un salto a Rose, él sentía lo mismo que ella, no lo podía creer- Rosie, me gustas, me gustas mucho, estoy completamente enamorado de ti-

-yo también Scorpius, también estoy enamorada de ti- dijo ella sonrojándose nuevamente-

-no hay por qué sonrojarse preciosa, ambos sentimos lo mismo por el otro, no hay nada de malo- le dijo él besándole las manos.

-lo sé- ella se soltó de él e intentó alejarse, esta acción le sorprendió bastante a Scorpius, pero nuevamente fue más rápido que ella y la tomó de la cintura, la acercó hacia él y le dijo

-Rosie, ¿A dónde vas?-

-a donde no podamos hacer ninguna tontería-

-¿tontería?- ahora sí que no entendía nada- explícame por qué lo que sentimos es una tontería- dijo él con un poco de enojo.

-Scor, somos amigos, los amigos se quieren, pero como amigos, no como algo más-

-Rosie, no tiene nada de malo que nos queramos más de lo que ya lo hacemos, por el contrario, es mejor ser amigos antes y luego ser novios…-

-pero Scor… ¿y si no funciona?…nuestra amistad se malograría por completo, no volveríamos a ser los mismos amigos-

-Rosie, ¿Por qué dices eso?, tú y yo no vamos a terminar, o, ¿no me quieres en verdad?- preguntó él tristemente.

-claro que sí Scorpius, te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie en mi vida, pero, eso no evita que tenga miedo de…-

-Rose…- le interrumpió él- no tiene por qué terminar, yo te amo…sí, como oíste…te amo, y sé que lo nuestro no va a terminar, no lo permitiré yo, yo siempre…siempre te voy a amar Rosie…no importa contra cuántos nos enfrentemos, yo siempre te voy a amar…Rose…no llores, ¿Por qué lo haces?-

-Scor…yo también te amo…te amo como tú a mí…-

Scorpius sonrió ante las palabras de Rose y la volvió a besar tan intensamente como hacía unos minutos.

-entonces Rose, ¿me concederías el honor de ser mi novia?-

Ella asintió y lo besó.

-sí Scorpius, por supuesto que sí-

Él la abrazó fuertemente y la cargó dándole vueltas en el aire.

-Scor, ¡bájame!, sabes que no me gustan las alturas-

Él la bajó pegándola a su cuerpo, ella sentía cada uno de los músculos bien formados de Scorpius, sentía sus fuertes brazos.

La mantuvo en el aire a la altura de sus rostros, la besó nuevamente y la bajó.

-Rosie, tengo una duda…-

-dime-

-si tú estabas enamorada de mí… ¿Por qué le dijiste a Scamander que lo pensarías cuando te preguntó si querías ser su enamorada?-

-la verdad…sobre lo de Lyssander, él me convenció para que te dijera eso, él pensó que si te decía que él quería que yo fuese su enamorada, me dirías que le dijese que no y que por fin te atreverías a decirme lo que sientes, la verdad es que… ¿de qué te ríes?-

-que nunca creí que le tendría que agradecer algo al idiota imitación de rubio-

-no le digas así Scorpius- le reprendió Rose.

-está bien…pero si lo veo cerca de ti otra vez, le arranco la peluca y la pongo al fuego- le dijo él tomándola de la cintura.

-está bien Scorpius-

-Rosie…-

-¿dime?-

-¿te parece si regresamos a la fiesta?…Scamander ha bailado contigo pero no has bailado con "tu" enamorado…-

-está bien Scorpius, vamos a bailar- dijo ella sonriéndole.

Él la miró mientras ella lo jalaba hacia la sala común de Slytherin, sonrió enormemente y dijo

-imaginar que todo esto pasó por una fiesta-

Ella se volteó y le dijo

-sí, la mejor fiesta de todas-

**FIN**

**Otro de mis One-Shot espero les haya gustado, esta vez no quise a ningún otro personaje que no fuese Rose y Scorpius, amo a esta pareja y creo que se nota en cada uno de los fics que escribo...**

**A mí me gustó lo que escribí y ojalá que a ustedes también, si es que les gustó, no les cuesta nada (aparte del tiempo que es cortiiiito) dejarme un review, por fis, así me va a dar más ganas de seguir escribiendo.**

**Y para los que leen "Rose y Scorpius: un amor para siempre", no me he olvidado de continuar el fic, solo le estoy dando unos últimos arreglos...**

**Gracias por leer...**


End file.
